Where I End and We Begin
by TeaMistressOfHarbucks
Summary: She had one year left in this forsaken town, then she can disappear to start her life a new. One night brings them all together and before she knows it, her life has already started. Pairings: OC/Craig/Tweek, Kenny/Butters, Stan/Kyle. M for dark themes and reality, but also for sex.
1. Chapter 1

_"This story begins like any other angst filled high school love story. At a party thrown by the towns rich boy. It was only suppose to be his circle of friends, but one thing led to another and no one actually cared that a little bit of every circle showed up. As inhibitions lowered and social lines blurred acceptance would be found in the most unlikely of places. Whether this acceptance lasted when the sun rose was up to the people who shared the secrets spilled in the smoky haze filled rooms._

 _Yet, we are going to start this story before the party. In a dingy house on the outskirts of town hardly being kept together with duct tape. A shadow sits in the front of the glow of a laptop trying to finish their thoughts before the battery died leaving them without an escape until they were able to charge it tomorrow at work..."_

"So fucking meta." The figure sat back letting the computer die. The room was dark only a few cheep candles from a dollar store dozen box tried to push back the night. Electric should be turned back on tomorrow, that is...if their parents hadn't let their brother do something else to fuck up the house.

Fumbling in the dark they managed to find their cigarette box. Grumbling as they pulled the last stick out they scowled as their lighter flickered but refused to light. Seriously why couldn't anything just work like normal? Eventually getting a flame to appear they got the cigarette started and drew in a deep lung full of nicotine. Holding it for a moment they threw the lighter in the trash before letting their head fall back exhaling into the air above them green eyes watching the smoke curl making intricate shapes.

The writer sighed boredom already creeping into their mind. Only 36 more hours until their next shift, though in 9 hours they could just swing into work to get some power since they worked at the local coffee shop. Thin fingers ran through shaggy blue locks their roots starting to grow back into its natural dirty blond. Stopping at the end of their hair they rubbed their neck trying to ease the tension. "9 fucking hours of nothing but thinking."

Sitting forward the writer leaned one elbow on their knee taking another drag. In the dim light one could just make out the slim body of a slightly malnourished female teen. Her mammary glands were barely existent to the point most days she would forget her bra only feeling self conscience once in awhile when her brother's classmate came bouncing around.

Tasting a difference in her next draw, green eyes looked down to find her cigarette a few puffs away from being nothing but the filter. Putting it back between pale lips she ignored the bitter taste as the filter starting to mix with the tobacco. There was no way she was wasting one of the few things that helped distract her from her boredom generated by this shitty town and its shitty ideals of image.

Honestly, she didn't care that her chest looked like boys, but years of being told she should left a seed of jealousy. What was point of gender anyway? It was just a tool used by society to get people to do things. Discourage people from running for political office, or refusing a nanny simply because it was weird to be the opposite gender in those fields. Well she supposed reproduction was also kind of important, but that would come naturally as families wanted to share their love.

Rubbing her left temple, the ink stained fingers tried to push away the runaway train of thought. Why the fuck did it matter? She still thought of herself as an older sister, and being called a girl didn't feel weird. She simply didn't want people to assume things about her based on her gender. Or call her a lesbian because she preferred boys clothes and being a dominate person in the relationship.

Swearing viciously the androgynous looking youth threw the cigarette butt into the overflowing coffee can between the two twin mattress that acted as beds. All of the butts were smoked to a similar filtered state, though some had a few more puffs left. Her twin more than likely smoked those ones, his habit more for pleasure than as a relief for nerves. Guess it also helped that his girlfriend hated the taste of cigarettes during their kisses.

On that thought, what was wrong with not wanting to be tied to a single person all your life? Sure it worked for her twin, but for the writer monogyny was stifling. The concept of proving your loyalty and undying love by pledging to only focus it upon one person was like asking her to turn off her feelings once she had chosen a life partner. The bluette was intensely loyal to anyone she was in a relationship with, no matter how many people were in that relationship. Yet understanding that was impossible for everyone in this small mountain town and instead she was shunned adding her own flare to the McWhoremick title.

Growling she began searching the small side table for another cigarette. When one didn't quickly appear her heart rate began to speed up as did her thoughts. Why wouldn't anyone listen to her? Would they ever want to? What was the point of becoming a writing if no one would take her seriously? Taking a deep shaky breath, green eyes closed trying to clear her mind. There was no way she would be able to make it through the next 8.5 hours without the distraction nicotine provided.

"I heard you growl all the way from Karen's room. Are you...FUCKING SHITTING ME RIGHT NOW, Ali?!" Kenny McCormick stared in disbelief as his twin was currently scrapping the smallest amounts of tobacco from the butts he had left behind trying to scrap together enough for another cigarette.

Alison McCormick looked up into the mirror of her own face and shrugged. A light blush bloomed on her face as she responded, "I ran out." It wasn't a big deal, though maybe a little desperate. If she could get one together then she could make it to the convince store to buy a pack.

"Fucking Christ! How many packs is that today? 15?" Kenny strode into the room his voice no longer shocked but teasing. His blue eyes twinkled and he didn't stop Ali from her task. A lazy grin pulled his checks back making Kenny look his own age. Swinging around the rickety chair they had salvaged years ago to help make Ali a proper work station, the boy in the orange parka straddle the wooden seat.

Sighing the bluette dropped her hands and gave Kenny look devoid of expressions. "It was only 3 packs, asshole." Kenny frowned for a moment and it appeared he would say respond, instead he shrugged giving Ali a shit eating grin. Both knew their twin had their vices, some they shared others they didn't, but they would never judge the other loving their best friend unconditionally. Resuming the task at hand, Ali asked, "You heading out to Token's party?"

"It's easy money, and my friends will be there." The dirty blonde rested his chin on back of the chair. "You should come."

Making a noise of disgust, Ali began looking for something to wrap around the small pile of tobacco. "And surround myself by hormonal teens looking to kill the few brain cells giving them a ticket out of this hell hole. Besides someone should stay here with Karen."

Kenny finally intervened grabbing his sister's hand. "One, you know I would not have left Karen until she fell asleep. And two, aren't you one of those hormonal teenagers yourself killing the last of your brain cells? I mean you're already at 3 packs today." When his sister rolled her eyes, Kenny gently clocked her chin to show he was serious underneath his joking. "Come on, it will be fun. We still have a year in this hell hole and you can't spend it all day turning our room into a smoke box."

Ali sighed and ran her free hand through her hair. It wasn't that she didn't want to go, but the bluette had already done such a good job isolating herself from the town who seemed to only know her name so they could gossip. After years of dying under their unbelievably high expectations, developing anxiety which was only made worse when they turned on her, and left to figure things out on her own; Ali could never find a reason to fight through her anxiety to try and fit in. "What's the point? All its going to do is raise my anxiety and make me smoke another pack probably before midnight."

Cupping her check the male McCormick twin showed a rare moment of true tenderness sympathizing for his sister. Then the teasing returned. "True or you could get completely smashed, not remember several hours and save some money." Kenney laced his fingers with his sister's rubbing his thumb back and forth. "Also if you go, I'll buy your next pack." Green eyes dead panned the temptation to great to pass by, but her pride told her to hold out. Sensing exactly what his twin was thinking, Kenny pulled her to her feet knowing he had won.

"Hold on, let me at least get my coat on and finish my cigarette." Ali laughed donning her signature flannel coat and logger hat. She was a push over for her brother and that bastard knew it. Well at worst she would black out, insult a bunch of people and be the talk of the town. If she was honest it would be nothing new, just a repeat of when she was forced to graduate college early. Her parents had thrown a party letting her sophomore self do whatever the writer pleased. Her thumb began twitching as she remembered those events, hitting it against her thigh Ali tried to quell the tick.

Before she fall deeper into her memories, the bluette made to grab the crudely made death stick, which after crafting this together it could honestly give her cancer. With an "Ah, Ah, Ah." Kenny pulled the bluette out their bedroom door. "Try and wait. It will make everything taste better. Especially better than that." Squeezing her hand Kenny pleaded with his eyes. "I know it will be hard, but I am worried about your habit."

" _Tsk_ ," Ali grabbed the back of her neck. Red tinged her cheeks embarrassed by her brother's concern. After a moment she released Kenny's hand and jumped on his back. Scrubbing at his unruly hair, she growled playfully. "Fine, but as soon as we get to the party I'm going to find a cigarette."


	2. Chapter 2

As the McCormick twins passed the living room, Ali jumped back to the ground pulling her collar up around her chin. Unhooking the flaps from the top of her logger hat she pulled those down as well. Kenny raised his hood giving the drawstrings a tug to cinch the material around his eyes. Inside the barely decorated family area, their mother screamed profanities while her fists pounded into flesh. The supposed head of household lay upon ground unmoving. Whether it was due to being unconscious from alcohol, or knocked out cold by their mother's fist or even just playing dead both children tune it out.

Nothing good came from trying to intervene and by now both barely cared what happened to their " _guardians_ ". If they had no desire to care for their own flesh and blood, why should the twins return the favor? Even with that said, the twins still spared a single glance to ensure their father still breathed life. Confident that he wasn't dead yet, Ali began to turn back to the front, but on the way she accidentally met their mother's gaze. Unbridled bitter anger filled once soft blue eyes turning them into icicles. Looking away first, Ali tugged the ear flaps of her hat until the brim sat low over her own light green eyes ignoring the fear and sadness her mother's invoked.

As slim fingers wrapped around the door handle it turned and the door was jerked opened from Kenny's grasp. The twins were forced to backup as their older brother Kevin came in from working in the garage. The smell of ammonia and sulfur clogged the middle McCormick children's noses. As much as Ali enjoyed the sting of tobacco, these smells churned her stomach. Bile raised to the back of her throat as the bluette recalled the meaning behind that stench. Seeing his siblings, Kevin smiled a toothless grin that held nothing but greed.

Instinctively the twins laced their fingers together. The eldest son's smile only grew wider as he moved to effectively block the front door. "Heading out to that little party over in the rich part of town." The local drug creatorrand distributor knew that this party would be an easy cash cow. Rich kids with no inhibition and enough curiosity would buy anything at any price.

"That was the plan, but since you're blocking the way..." Ali trailed off knowing her brother would move rather than let his favorite distributors stay home. Kevin's smile instantly disappeared as though guessing his sister's games. Keeping her face neutral Ali pretended she could stand up to her one time hero. Yet, he knew her too well which made the bluette tap her thumb to her thigh in a slow steady beat the longer their standoff continued. Would he attack her today? Or ...

Before she could think of her worst fear, Kenny muttered into his parka. It was something about being and he tried to push pass, but Kevin placed a shaky hand in the middle of the orange clad chest. Twisting his fingers into the thread bare material, a surprisingly strong grip pressed their knuckles into Kenny's throat. "Just tell me that you remembered to grab a variety of product. Those rich snots will pay a nice dollar to feel 'alive' for a night."

Ali grabbed her older brother's wrist trying to pull it off of her twin. Dull blue eyes locked onto her turning condescending. "You could also earn a little extra cash show some gratitude for me getting you a job." There was a scuffle as all three moved at once. In a burst of anger, Ali ripped Kevin's hand from Kenny's parka. After finding his footing, Kevin raised his fist stepping toward Ali. Kenny shoved his sister behind him protectively gripping her hand tightly while hold his own hand to Kevin's chest.

"I know how to do my fucking job. Can we leave now?" Kenny kept his voice low the underlying threat spoke for itself.

That awful shit eating grin returned along with a flourished bow Kevin let the twins out the door. As they passed by they heard the one true threat that kept them under their older brother's control. "Remember so long as you both do your _jobs_ , I won't ask Karen to help." Practically running from the place they were forced to live the twin's focused on getting to Token's house. At first they walked in silence each calming their emotions and fears in their own way all the while keeping grounded through their connected hands.

Eventually Ali started their routine. "One more year and we are out of this shit hole."

"We will have enough money to live in Denver. I'll work in a garage rebuilding old muscle cars." Kenny relaxed into a smile.

"I'll stay home writing and doing freelance graphic design. Someday publishing the manga I'm working on."

"We will drop into obscurity only surfacing to check on Karen, but one day she will run away from home to live with us. South Park will think we died and never again will its cold fingers of death touch us."

"All the while never giving another shit about those bastards." Ali closed her eyes taking a deep breath. In unison both twins released a breath their confidence raising. They had been dealt a shitty hand in the game called life, but the McCormick twins planned on bluffing their way to taking the whole pot, together.

Turning onto the road that was basically Token's driveway, the twins released their grip the cold making their appendages numb. Ali sighed again except this time in frustration as the anxiety and addiction she fought retook its place in the absence of intense emotions. "Are you sure you don't have one cigarette?"

"Come on," Kenny laughed, "It's almost been an hour. You can do two!"

Scowling the younger twin glared. "Right, just like you can wait two hours before getting it on with your current sex toy." Cold snow slipped down Ali's shirt as she face planted in the snow bank lining the drive. Kenny only laughed no trace of guilt for pushing her into the snow. "Shit! That's fucking cold!" The bluette scrambled to her feet dancing around trying to keep the ice flakes from touching her skin.

Helping his sister shake out her jacket, Kenny accept a few good natured punches. "Alright! Alright! How about if you can hold out until I get us our first drink, I'll buy you a carton." Ali perked up and stuffed her hands back into her pockets. Smirking devilishly Kevin winked, "I'll even get you two if I can't go 2 hrs without putting my dick in Red's mouth."

The orange clad boy laughed hysterically as his sister doubled over dry heaving. Flipping him off, Ali soon joined his laughter. The easy going atmosphere lasted until the house came into view. The bass was noticeable as were the lights streaming from all the widows of the mini mansion clashing with the quiet Colorado night.

"Hey." Grabbing Kenny's arm, green eyes looked away as soon as they locked with clear blue. No matter who it was, Ali didn't like showing her weak side to others. "Don't leave me alone in there."

Lots of people in one space made Ali nervous on good days. It got worse when she was surrounded by strangers and expected to socialize. Already she could feel an anxiety attack threatening to surface. Although technically she knew these people; their names, their faces and the basics of their personalities from elementary school and working at Tweek Bros; Ali had no connections to any of them... save Tweek.

Ali grabbed the calming feeling coming from the memories of the twitchy blonde. He was pleasant to work with and they had many strange deep conversations when they closed together. Especially when his boyfriend Craig was around. Out of anyone besides Kenny, Ali felt they seemed cool with her point of view on genders and sexuality. It made her feel calm at work. Not mentioning they were both attractive as hell.

Except this wasn't work. Now she would get to know their other selves and they hers as well. That is if they even came to this stupid party. Scrubbing at her hair, Ali didn't feel like Tweek would be into this scene, maybe Craig but wherever Tweek went Craig usually followed. Looking back the way they had come, maybe it would be better to just head home now.

Kenny threw his arm around Ali's neck and began dragging her toward the house. "I promise you won't be left alone for more than 10 minutes max." Growing somber he gave a weak smile to the back of Ali's head. "Can't ignore business." Ali nodded once in understanding before shoving her brother off. With an unspoken agreement they pushed the aspects of their lives they hated away.

Climbing the steps in front of the house, the door opened as a couple stumbled out to do find a privet spot. Giggling as they passed the twins, Ali gagged causing Kenny to snicker. The couple disappeared to absorbed in themselves to notice the snarky gestures from the twins. Stepping inside they found the house packed. People less concerned by privacy were making out on the stairs, dancing in the living room, and laughter drifted from the basement. A haze already hung in the air from the assholes who couldn't be bothered to step outside.

Shouldering past the few people standing in the entry hall Kenny began greeting people left and right. Everyone responded a large smile spreading across their faces, until they noticed Ali. Most simply nodded politely to met societies standards, but she could feel their eyes following her curiously. There were a few who quickly adverted their gaze turning into their conversations with new vigor. Green orbs narrowed as these few denied her existence. Sex wasn't that big of a deal, even if it was their first lesbian experience or first time taking a dildo up the ass. This is why there were rumors, and why she didn't sleep with anyone in South Park anymore.

Squeezing into the kitchen, Kenny waved at the only dark skinned boy in South Park. The rich boy cheered recognizing the iconic orange parka which was echoed by his guests either from recognition or for no other reason than they were drunk. Saying farewell to the girls he was talking with, Token pushed his way over to the McCormicks. He fit the typical jock physique being on the varsity football team making Ali tsked not wanting to deal with stereotypes until after her promised drink. Giving a carefree smile, Token clapped Kenny's shoulder. "Welcome to my house. May I get either of anything?"

With an exaggerated roll of her eyes, the bluette released a huff as Token continued to play into stereotypes now adding A-typical rich hostto the list. The sound drew the dark eyed boys attention. Leaning around Kenny, the rich kid froze seeing the androgynous girl, eventually tilting his head to the side in confusion. The longer he stared the higher Ali's stress rocketed until her thumb began slapping against her thigh causing green eyes to narrow. Kenny on the other hand smiled like the Cheshire cat. "What's wrong?"

"Unless you have a new drug that works instantly. How are there two of you?" Token leaned into Ali's face trying to make sense of the double image of his classmate.

Ali's eyes widened in shock, seriously is the real reason why everyone kept staring?! How was there anyone in South Park that didn't know about her? She was the their pride and fucking joy for a year. HELL! Most of these kids had been in the same class back in elementary with all of these fuckers. Unable to keep indifferent Ali pulled herself to her full height which fueled her growing rage as it was the one aspect that she wished she didn't share with Kenny. Focus her emotions upon Token, Ali snapped, "Are you being serious right now? Is it empty between your ears?" Tapping his forehead a few times, she pretended to check to see if the boy's skull was hollow.

Chuckling at her actions, Kenny put his arm around Ali's shoulders and pulled her to his side protectively. "No dipshit. This is my twin, Ali. She was in elementary school with us. Works up at Tweek Bros with Tweek Tweek."

"RIGHT!" Token snapped his fingers as the memory clicked. "I won't lie I still think its you with blue hair most days, and you are just being an asshole wearing a name tag that says Allison."

Both twins dead panned refusing to change their expressions until Token held up his hands in defeat muttering an apology. Nodding once, Kenny stood up straighter. "Nope that is all Ali. She skipped a few grades before graduating high school our first year of middle school and finishing college beginning of our sophomore year. She's kind of a genius, already working in the adult world."

Nodding his head enthusiastically Token focused on Ali. "Yeah I remember now! If you wouldn't mind taking on a student I could use help with math."

Giving him another dead look, Ali eventually lifted her shoulders slouching her back when they dropped, "Sure." A blush had dusted her cheeks hearing Kenny boast about her brains. She wasn't as smart as she was played up to be considering she was only a barista working in a small mountain town. Yet, Kenny continued to boast and a small part of her appreciated hearing it every single time.

Except today. The more Token focused on Ali, the more it felt like other eyes were slowly turning to stare. Whispers of "Freak", "Failure", "Slut", "Bitch" floated just loud enough for her to hear and no one else. Mentally she knew they weren't real that everyone in the house was too absorbed with their own fun to care why there were two Kenny McCormicks, but she couldn't shake the feeling or imagery her mind created. Ali really wanted something to distract her from herself, preferably the booze she was promised so that she could then have a cigarette.

Unknowing of the inner conflict, Token turned back to Kenny smiling wider. "I'll see you up in the same room as last time. I can't wait, I've been planning this all week. I'm going to go get everything ready."

"I'm going to grab us some drinks then I'll head up." Kenny waved as he pulled Ali into the corner by the pantry. Watching Token disappear up the stairs, blue eyes darkened as he began to worry about Token's last words. Whatever his classmate had in mind it wasn't going to be a quick transaction. With a sinking feeling, the dirty blonde remembered Token making a bunch of Scar Face references recently. Pushing the thoughts away for now, Kenny cleared his face so his sister wouldn't pick up on his gut feeling. "Wait here I'll be right back."

"Don't drown in all the attention, Mr. Popular." Ali sarcastically taunted knowing she was being a dick, but her nerves were on their last thread. She really wished she had a cigarette right now. Hell she would even be happy for a menthol. The gentle thud of her head meeting the wall a few times let her feel some repentance for snapping at her brother. Giving him a pleading look, she at the very least received a guilty smile.

Clocking her chin gently, Kenny whispered he would be back as he wove his way across the kitchen to the makeshift bar set up in the breakfast nook. Pouring generous amounts of Captain Morgan into each solo cup he added an extra splash into his sisters. He was proud that she had been able to maintain a civil attitude with the overbearing Token. He knew she was pushing herself well past her limits, but he was happy she had come. It pissed him off that his sister felt the need to impose isolation upon herself because the rest of the town couldn't handle things that were different. It felt like no one else could see her longing and envy to just go out and be a normal teen.

"Hey Kenny." A hand appeared in Kenny's vision taking the bottle of rum from his hand.

Shaken from his musings, Kenny glanced over his shoulder to see Craig pouring the alcohol into the two glasses Tweek was holding. Both looked basically sober. As he added coke into his own drinks Kenny asked, "Just get here?"

Tweek nodded. "Yeah N-nag-night shift." the blond winced as he twitched half way through his sentence. Although it had calm down as they got into high school, the signature tick never failed to appear at the most opportune times. Usually extrapolated by stressful situations or paranoid thinking.

It was this common ground that made Kenny's sister comfortable with Tweek. Also because Kenny knew his sister had a weak spot for angular features and shy nerdy boys. Though both of those reasons did not explain why she enjoyed Craig's company. Yet, whenever she talked of one the other was close behind. Suddenly Kenny brightened. Focusing on Craig he slapped the apathetic boy's shoulder. "How about doing me a solid tonight?"

Craig raised his eyebrow indicating he was listening curious to Kenny's sudden request. Since entering their Junior year the impoverished kid hardly ever asked for favors even from Stan or Kyle. In Craig's opinion it was almost like the boy wanted everyone to owe him something rather than be in anyone's debt.

Ignoring insightful hazel eyes, Kenny looked over to Tweek. "I convinced my sister to come out tonight and now I need to take care of Token and few other things. Would you mind hanging out with her? She constantly talks about you guys after work so I have a hunch you'll make her feel comfortable."

Tweek had already perked up and began looking around upon hearing that Ali was in the house. Craig also did a once over scan of the kitchen area for the Kenny look alike excited to spend time with the barista outside of work. Both boys enjoyed Ali's company whenever she closed together with Tweek, but recently the couple had been talking about the blue haired girl more and more for privet reasons. Quickly focusing back on Kenny, Craig took a sip of his drink to buy him time to redirect his train of thought. "We would have naturally when we ran into her, but now I am curious as to why and what you were willing to trade for the favor?"

Kenny gave Craig a shove regretting asking him for the favor. Picking up his and Ali's drinks he sighed never one to back on upon his word. "She doesn't really know anyone well in South Park besides you two and social situations stress her out."

"I get that," Tweek muttered as he turned into Craig letting people stumbled by almost bumping into him. The taller boy wrapped an arm around the other's waist. It was adorable how both had found a real relationship with the other.

Gagging at their cuteness, Kenny chuckled receiving a death glare from Craig. Tweek merely blushed bright red and Kenny understood Ali's attraction to the blond. If he didn't have respect for boundaries, he would consider trying to seduce Tweek tonight. "For compensation I was going to give you a free bag, but if you're going to be an ass..."

Craig took one of the cups from Kenny, "Where's she hiding at?" Being sure to give the poor kid a wink to show he was joking, Craig went back to looking for either a similar head of blue or her signature hat.

Taking the cup back the older twin laughing in good nature. Craig was a consistent customer to Kenny, never going to Kevin even that time Kenny was down with the flu for a week. The boy in blue also never asked for bull shit role playing or haggled, simply wanted to buy the weed and be on his way. Kenny wouldn't lose a wink of sleep compensating a bag for Craig even if his classmate wasn't helping Ali. Kevin would kill Kenny if the drug dealer ever found out, but the blue eyed boy knew how to cover his tracks by now.

Heading back to the corner where he had left Ali. Kenny felt his heart stop his sister no where in sight.


	3. Chapter 3

Shouldering the last few people out of the way Kenny sighed in relief seeing his androgynous sister crouched in the corner. Currently her head hung between her legs with her hands laced at the base of her neck. Guilt filled the dirty blonde seeing his sister's anxiety taking over. Hurrying over he ignored the few people who called his name, solely focusing upon his sister.

Craig and Tweek hung back knowing from Tweek's paranoid anxiety that too many stimuli would cause Ali to panic. Although the bluette had never verbally admitted to having anxiety, the boys had been slowly figuring out a couple of triggers that made Ali withdraw and become snippy. Well, Tweek did most of the figuring easily picking up the smaller ques while Craig did most of the unintentionally triggering. The biggest one they found was people entering her personal space uninvited. Tweek was given a pass almost immediately, but it took almost 6 months before Craig got his pass; even now Ali still had to initiate contact first.

Oblivious to anything happening around her, Ali focused on her breathing. In her mind, she tried to convince herself that all of these assholes who kept calling her Kenny were pulling her chain. It was all one big practical joke more than likely set up by her brother. Releasing a long breath through her nose, the bluette couldn't pretend. These supposed _peers_ really don't recognize her anymore. God, how much stupid could this town bred? Sure as twins they look exactly the same down to their heights, but that's why she dyed her hair. Also if one took the time to look there were differences.

Suddenly someone crouched down invading the writer's personal bubble. Before they could speak, Ali grounded out, "Look. I'm not Kenny. If you want anything go find the blond asshole in the orange parka." Pulling her head further between her legs, the bluette tried to make herself as small as possible. Maybe they would get the hit and leave her alone.

"The pit falls of being twins."

Green eyes snapped up glaring into the mirror of herself. "About fucking time. I am never going without a cigarette for more than 45 minutes again." Taking the drink, the female twin downed a large gulp. The rum burned in the best way, only second to cigarettes, grounding her shot nerves. A hand gently rubbed her head as Kenny did his best to ease his guilt. Closing her eyes, Ali hated how well it finished stabilizing her.

"I need to do some business and I'm afraid it's going to take longer than 10 minutes." Kenny's tone was apologetic, but it didn't stop Ali from pleading with her next glare for her bother not to leave. At the very least take the bluette with him to do these transactions. Kenny shook his head cutting that suggestion short. In order to protect both of his sisters he couldn't let her come. Giving a small smile he tapped their glasses together. "Don't worry I got you some drinking buddies."

Fear squeezed Ali's heart. Her brother wasn't about to leave her alone with his friends, was he? She could handle two out of four, but if he was expecting her to socialize with either Kyle or Cartman she would be blacked out before the original ten minutes were over. Taking another long drink, ink stained fingers dug into the soft flesh of the girl's temple. Maybe if she pleaded hard enough her twin would reconsider. Peeking up into clear blue eyes, Ali knew it was pointless to argue. Hesitantly, she looked over Kenny's shoulder already thinking the pantry might be a great place to hide.

Green eyes narrowed as she couldn't find the distinctive head full of blazing red locks, nor could she see the beloved football star surrounded by his adoring fans, not even the sweet adorable Butters'presence lit up the room. Instead her gaze was drawn to a tall stoic boy whose eyes brightened up once their gazes locked. Looking to his side she saw her coworker shyly waving while constantly looking around making sure his hand didn't accidentally hit someone walking passed. The female McCormick's heart squeezed and relief flooded her body.

Kenny raised his finger as though about to start into the arguments he had prepared to persuade his sister, when Ali moved past him heading straight for Craig and Tweek. As soon the bluette reached Tweek, she rested her forehead on the shorter boy's shoulder breathing deeply the ever present scent of dark roast coffee. The writer was so far past the end of her rope that her personal bubble was nonexistent for anyone she remotely felt comfortable around. The rational part of her brain reminded Ali she was invading Tweek's space. "I'm sorry," she apologized, but left her head where it was taking a few more deep breaths gathering herself.

For a moment the shoulder tensed, but following a twitch Tweek relaxed his arm snaking around to lay a hand on Ali's head. Scrubbing gently at the writer's scalp, a low hum followed a gentle shake of the owner's head. Grunting her appreciation, Ali closed her eyes oddly enough finding just as much comfort in Tweek as her brother.

Behind Ali the male McCormick followed slowly. He felt his lips tighten as he stared jealously for a moment at Tweek's content face. Kenny considered taking back his favor as his sister's back visibly relaxed and the normal guarded feeling she projected dissipated. No one should be able to comfort his sister as quickly as he could nor break past her guards so easily. Then reality kicked in and the older twin also relaxed knowing that Ali would be ok while he did his job. Pulling one of the prepacked bags of weed from his inside pocket, Kenny handed it to Craig. Craig gave a single nod in thanks before slipping money into Kenny's hand as he took the offering.

Making a face, Kenny wasn't sure if he was relieved that he didn't have to account for the missing bag or indebted to the guy willing to look after his sister for free. Craig merely smirked like a dick as though knowing it bothered Kenny. Flipping off the taller boy, the dirty blonde turned to Ali bending over so that he could catch her eye. "I'll catch up with you later to see what you are doing."

Ali shrugged and stood up straight ignoring the pang of wanting as Tweek's hand slipped from her head. Focusing on her brother finally gave him a genuine smile since entering the house. "I'll be fine. Go screw your girlfriend after you're done. You deserve it getting me out of the house."

Kenny smirked ruffling Ali's hair. "I've still got an hour or I owe you 2 whole cartons."

Ali returned the smirk shoving his hand away playfully, "You've caught on to my schemes." Giving Kenny's shoulder a quick punch, she watched as her brother took the stairs two at a time to the second floor. When she could no longer see his parka, green eyes instantly swung to Craig her face matching the taller boy's normal expression. "I need a cigarette, now." The writer had not meant to be demanding, but addiction was a needy bitch especially when she been ignored. Pleading with her eyes she hoped Craig would be understanding.

The eye brow above hazel eyes raised whether from amusement or curiosity, Ali didn't have the patience to figure it out. She had kept up her end of the bargain now she wanted her reward; which she didn't currently have on her person and her alternate source ran up stairs. Grumbling about her rotten luck, Ali eventually bit out. "I smoked my last one before walking over here and Kenny wouldn't let me buy a pack on the way. I'll pay you back for it later."

Craig smirked as the bluette's hand traveled up to rub her neck as her eyes shifting to the floor. Taking the time to observe how Ali grew self conscience asking for what she wanted, he couldn't deny the twinge that happened in the pit of his stomach. He knew Tweek felt it too as soon as the blondes hand wrapped around Craig's pack of cigarettes in his sweatshirt pocket. Quickly grabbing Tweek's wrist, the chullo wearing boy jerked his head to back door. This was a chance to get Ali alone and the stoic boy wasn't about to give it up. "Let's step outside. I hate being that douche with the first cigarette."

Ali snorted weakly gesturing to the haze hanging around them, but quickly moved to follow close on Craig's heels when he took off to the kitchen door. As the trio made it out into the chilled Colorado air, it wasn't hard to find three empty seats on the abandoned patio. Dusting off the snow, Craig and Tweek took a love-seat while Ali took the chair closest to Tweek. Scooting to the end of the seat green orbs looked at Craig in anticipation.

Taking his time to get settled the dark haired boy ignored the girl's silent pleas. His muscles tensed as he tried to keep his face and boy language neutral. Throwing an arm around Tweek's shoulder, Craig causally asked, "What did you do for the rest of the evening?" Balancing his cup on the arm rest, long fingers slipped into his pocket wrapping around the pack yet he didn't pull it out right away. Kicking his long legs out nonchalantly, Craig couldn't stop the smirk as he continued to tease.

Ali tsked burying her face in her cup. She didn't want to be any ruder than she had been already, at least not to these two. Glancing back into hazel eyes she finally realized Craig was teasing the writer with her addiction. Deadpanning the female twin turned her to her coworker looking over to get sympathy, but she only found more joy at making her uncomfortable. Her tongue extended childishly before she answered. "I wrote until my computer ran out of power."

"The story you were telling me about?" Tweek excitedly leaned forward. His emerald eyes shown with genuine interest. They were beautiful pulling Ali into their depths and stirring up the fantasies she hadn't even hinted at to Kenny.

Blushing she pulled a knee to her chest wrapping her free arm around the appendage. "A little on that one, but I was doing more free writing just letting my thoughts flow."

The blonde nodded encouraging her to continue leaning forward almost out of his boyfriend embrace. It was nice having someone willing to listen to her ideas, but the nice feelings could no longer tide Ali over. Her whole body shuttered while her thumb tapped her shin. Giving Craig a pointed stare the bluette silently begged for him to stop teasing her.

As a giant smile spread over the apathetic boys' face as he dangled the pack, "What's the magic word?"

"Fuck you!" Ali growled raising her middle finger. Biting his lip to keep his smirk from growing, Craig handed over the pack casting a glance at Tweek. The blonde stared adoringly as he watched the female twin flick the lighter to ignition. As the shorter boy met hazel eyes, they both silently admitted to the groin flooding thrill teasing Ali gave them. What would she think if she knew? What was she thinking in general?

As the acidic smoke filled her lungs the McCormick visibly relaxed. Taking another draw as soon as the first left her mouth, Ali felt everything inside her finish settling into place. Looking at Tweek she gave a half smile apologizing for taking so long to answer. "It was a meta piece about my life and not going to a stupid party. Too bad I can't control my life like I can my writing." She considered not adding her next words, but Ali didn't want the boys to think she wanted to leave anytime soon. "But I'm glad I came."

"I'm really Gah-glad you came." Tweek blushed hiding his face behind his cup. In his mind Tweek swore at himself for slipping, but not because he was embarrassed by his untimely tick. Instead it was because the twitchy blond was reminded how he had been desperately begged Craig to attend the last few parties in hopes that they would eventually run into Ali. Had his desperation shown in his inflection? Oh God! What if she caught the change in tone and asked about it? Tweek couldn't lie, at least not to his coworkers, she had an uncanny way of knowing when he wasn't telling the full truth.

Craig nodded his head in agreement secretly soothing Tweek by running his fingers over the hairs at the nape of the other boy's neck. With a nudge to Ali's leg, the stoic boy afforded her a small smile. "We've been talking about seeing if you would want to hang sometime outside of work. You're cool to be around." Mentally slapping his stupid hat off his stupid head, Craig silently berated himself. Cool? Really? If the Asain girls hadn't Tweek in his lap wrapped in red strings the tall boy wondered if he would have ever gotten laid in high school.

"Cool?" Ali asked snuffing out the butt and focusing on her drink. Both boys held their breath as the word was said in such a disbelieving way they feared the game was up before they could have a chance to recover. Yet when light green eyes looked up they only looked tired. "I believe I'm as far from that as my family is to having money."

Taken back both boys shared glance. How could she believe that? Alison McCormick was the epitome of cool to them. Not to mention Kenny made sure to carefully to lay out his stories so she that she was a legend around school. At least to the younger grades thought she was a legend, her peers at the very least respected her to look down at her job at Tweek Bro's.

"I'm curious at that statement." Craig offered another cigarette which Ali took without hesitation. "Town genius, graduated college what would have been her sophomore year in high school. All the while living on the other side of the tracks. I mean those are just claims to fame. On a personal level your creative mind and intelligent conversation. What's not cool about you?"

"You also make the best coffee and you just look cool!" Tweek added wanting to add his own compliment, but finding Craig took all the good ones. Glancing to the sides the blonde decided to get one up on his boyfriend. "You also have a way of keeping my fears away." Turning back with a shy smile, he used it to keep himself from gloating at smoothly delivering his flirty compliment. The hand that had switched to massaging Tweek's neck squeezed extra hard in payback.

Without a clue what was going on between the two boys, Ali reached over and grabbed Tweek's hand giving it a gentle squeeze. The bluette couldn't stop the smile that pulled her cheeks as tight as they have ever been in her life. No one outside Kenny and Karen had complimented so nicely. Letting go before it got inappropriate, the smile faded and she laughed bitterly. "It was a ruse, my friends. A ruse set up by greedy adults. I mean I'm pretty smart. Like maybe two grades a head of you, but college?"

Ali laughed again taking a long drink. The buzz was giving her muscles a false warmth so the writer stretched out her limbs. Lounging back in the chair she continued her not so secret confession. "It wasn't that hard to figure out what to study to pass those tests. Then when the mayor saw how easy it was, I became the towns special project to get South Park on the map. The perfect underdog story. I couldn't get into a normal college but community college that's easy. Studying writing and graphic design neither require much previous high school or other worldly knowledge."

Huffing Ali's tone became frustrated, "I graduated at 16, big whoop. Who wants to hire a fucking 16 year old! Only a coffee shop in need of a direct source from their supplier." Glowering at the imaginary images, the writer tsked again before downing the rest of her drink.

Both boys understood the underlying terms of Mr. Tweek hiring Ali. In recent months, Mr. Tweek had eluded to feeling guilty that Ali had become a pawn in his business dealings. Trying to make up for it by letting the writer work as much overtime as she wanted and also take home the leftover pastries. All off the books and under the table because it was no town secret that Kevin had become a self centered greedy bastard.

Tweek had his own personal vendetta against the oldest McCormick child; which Craig shared. As one of the few times Kevin found the energy to come out to Tweek Bro's, he had manhandled his sister into the backroom where inaudible yelling could be heard. When she returned to the floor, both barista's had spent the rest of the shift ignoring Ali's swollen lip and bruises forming along her jaw.

Blue locks shifted side to side as Ali moved her head letting her light green orbs slide close. Her own memories coincidentally lining up with the boys. Eventually giving Tweek an apologetic smile for dissing the coffee shop, one was returned with a twitch of the eye. After that day the blonde barista did everything he could to never leave Ali alone with her brother, and she was grateful.

As the sounds of the party mixed with the natural night life of Colorado, the three teens sat wishing the current situation was different.


	4. Chapter 4

Allowing herself a moment longer to dwell in self pity, Ali shook her shoulders raising her glass to lips. There was no way to change the past, nor was there anyway to change the present currently. For now all the female McCormick could do was wait for her brother to graduate. Speaking of graduation, Karen's Black Belt ceremony was on Tuesday and Ali needed to make sure she had the night off. Tipping the glass all the way back, she chuckled remembering that the plastic container was empty. The bluette stood up pointing at the other two. "Want another ?"

"We'll come with you." Tweek jumped up quickly downing the rest of his drink.

Raising an eyebrow teasingly, Ali felt a smile spread across her lips as Craig began to fuss. "I just got comfortable." The tallest of the three gave a dramatic sigh looking toward the sky as though it would would convince his companions to stay a little longer.

Tweek rolled his eyes linking arms with the bluette. Jerking his head toward the door, they began their own theatrics taking care to watch Craig's expression. As the stoic boy's face cracked into slack jaw surprise, the two coworkers were forced to stop as they doubled over laughing. Setting his face into a scowl, Craig vocally demanded they wait before quickly finishing his drink. Once he was on his feet the ravenette glared playfully at Ali shoving her lightly in the shoulder.

Leading the way back to the kitchen, Ali made a note to look for a new coat as she had been able too, and still could, feel the heat from that large gentle hand. As the door side opened, the trio could once again feel the bass reverberate through their hearts. If it was possible, it seemed the party had kicked up in the short time they were outside. More bodies filled the main floor of the mini mansion, but now Ali was able to ignore them her mind slowing down thanks to the cigarettes and alcohol. The few stray blue locks bounced against her forehead as she matched the beat of the music her focus solely upon pouring the perfect drink.

Without the constant worries and voices telling her what was wrong in her life, Ali enjoyed being surrounded by people and music. For a moment she felt like she was once again a part of the town. To lift her spirits higher, Craig and Tweek were no different outside of work. The possibility of the three of them hanging out more often was promising and it make the coming year seem brighter. In her mind, Ali began to write an alternate universe where she was still in high school. Wreaking havoc alongside her brother both of them barely passing because school was a joke. There would be young love in the air, and the funny angst that always fills those tv shows.

Damn.

A smile nearly split Ali's face as she mocked herself for once again thinking about writing teenage angst.

Behind her two sets of eyes roved the oblivious girl's body doing their own fantasizing. Except theirs fell more into this universe possibly even tonight. Tweek tore his gaze away first seeing the bright smile taking over Ali's face. What was she thinking about? Was it them? Was it something else? Looking up at his boyfriend with desperate eyes, Tweek fisted his hand into Craig's blue sweatshirt. They had been given a taste of Ali without the barriers of work, and the blonde could already feel his anxiety being trigger as he played out every scenario where Ali slipped through their fingers. Tears gathered in the corners of emerald eyes as one began to wink rapidly from the boy's nervous tick.

Craig quickly grabbed Tweek's neck covering the shorter boy's lips with his own. The ravenette had felt his gut twist reading the fear in emerald eyes. They couldn't fall into despair yet, not after making it this far. Forcing his tongue as deep as it would go into the cavern of his boyfriend's mouth, the stoic boy flattened the muscle dragging it slowly over the ridges located on the roof. The blonde's nervous ticks fade away as his thoughts were dominated by Craig. Twisting their tongues together, hazel eyes cracked opened as he pulled back.

Smirking at the hooded expression of lust lazily staring back, Craig couldn't stop the swell of pride knowing his power. Flicking hazel eyes over to the unknowing female, Craig's massage his fingers around the base of Tweek's skull silently communicating that it would be alright. The blonde closed his eyes humming huskily as his body relaxed. Only when the aura around Tweek was calm did Craig's smirk curl into a mischievous smile. Maybe the alcohol was starting to deteriorate his inhibitions, but the raven haired boy felt like pushing their luck tonight.

Still in her story world, Ali began mixing soda into solo cup in an attempt to make the rum last longer. As the dark liquids combined, she finally realized the boys weren't right beside her anymore. Starting to turn her head, Ali opened her mouth to ask her…friends? Was it ok to decide this on her own? Well they did enjoy her company and were glad to hang out with her at the party, so friends wouldn't be a bad word to use here. Her actions and thoughts were cut short finding another face right next to her own.

Tweek brushed his cheek along Ali's hooking his chin over her shoulder nestling into the dip of her collar bone. As slender arms wrapped around her waist, the boy pressed his chest flush with her back as they were almost the same height. Yet he eventually had to shift to his tip toes finding that Ali won by an inch. After a moment she felt Tweek smile before he moved so that his mouth was near her ear. Why was he smiling? The bluette's breaths became quicker as the feeling of his lips moving against the cartilage sent sparks racing down her veins. "Do you like club music?"

Thin fingers shook and the two liter instantly found its spot back on the table before it slipped to the floor. Light sea green eyes trembled like waves as their owners nose was flooded with the scent of coffee and the wonderful smell that was ….. well Tweek. Slightly yellow teeth grip their owner's lip as her chest constricted pushing her stomach lower.

The female twin would be lying if she didn't admit to a physical attraction to the blonde and his boyfriend. Fuck it, she like everything about them especially because it was Craig and Tweek. The tightness eased as her brain reminded her that it would be asking too much from the forces of the world for the boys to mirror her attraction. These feelings for both boys would never amount to anything except a one sided attraction. Even if there was a possibility they had no interest in biological females...right?

Clearing her throat to chase away the lingering hope, Ali answered, "I like anything with a good beat. It helps drowns out the world." Raising the cup to her mouth she gulped the barely mixed drink. Releasing a sharp sigh the bluette winced at the burn, but instead of distracting her it only amplified the warmth seeping from Tweek's body into her own. Subconsciously her free hand rested upon the ones at her navel trying to calm their trembling, or was it hers?

The blonde giggled releasing her waist to grab the bottle of rum along with Ali's hand. Giving a tug, he spun her around pulling the bluette after him. Pursing her lips, Ali was forced to concentrate on keeping her eyes from swimming as she was pulled deeper into the house. When everything settled, Tweek already had her out of the kitchen and the female McCormick lost all will to resist. Tweek was holding her hand, and every so often a twitch would jerk their jointed appendages making a goofy smile appear on the writer's face.

Unfortunately the hall was quiet crowded causing Ali to occasionally bump shoulders of her peers. Slowly the smile slipped from pale lips as confused glances toward their interlocked hands brought reality crashing down. There are no secrets in small towns. Everyone knew and supported Tweek's relationship with Craig. So why was he pulling this other person behind him? They start talking, then the mothers will start talking, and then who knows what trouble will follow those crazy women.

Fuck them!

Ali tightened her grip on Tweek's hand, she was having a nice night for a change. Even she, South Park's pride and disappointment, deserved to relax. Also there was always a chance something could...maybe...

Pushing those thoughts into the bottle they lived in, Ali glared back challenging anyone to comment. Unreadable expressions turned back to their respective conversations picking up as though they had never been interrupted. What were they talking about? Ali didn't have time to dwell upon the question, as Tweek pulled her up the main staircase.

Chancing a guarded look back to Craig, sea green orbs expected to find a jealous boyfriend. Instead, she was shocked to find a fond expression directed at the two teenagers. Meeting her eyes a playful twinkle entered hazel ones followed closely by a look that made Ali stumble. Looking back ahead blushing, the bluette was shocked at her own reaction. Was that look one she had seen before? Or was she misreading it due to her own wishes?

The further down the second floor hallway the trio traveled the less people that were around. Eventually Tweek lead them into a room that was furthest from the living room. Taking in the theater posters in fancy frames, floor to ceiling bookcases filled with books and trophies as well as the general lived in appearance of the room. It didn't take long for Ali to figure out they had invaded Token's room.

Allowing Tweek to pull her down upon the couch, the poor girl couldn't help but roll her eyes. She had caught sight of a bathroom, a walk in closet, a work out corner, mini fridge, did she really need to go on? Token didn't have to leave his room for anything except human interaction, but the writer would not be surprised if she was told he could have HD video conferences with cam girls at the click of a button. "It's basically an apartment, rich fucking bastard."

Craig chuckled flopping down on the other side of Ali. "True, but he lets me and Tweek hang here whenever the parties get to be too much. Overall, he's a pretty good guy."

 _Tsk_. "So long as he doesn't get Kenny killed with his stupid ass shenanigans, I'll believe it."

"You and Kenny are really close, huh?" Tweek took a drink directly from the bottle. The blonde's hands no longer shook now that the bass was again a dull beat in the background. Wiping his lips he elaborated, "He's constantly bragging about you around school and I don't think he's ever missed swinging by once during your shifts."

Ali noticed the boy could hold his alcohol very well. Was it natural or from practice? Shrugging off her pondering she focused on answering the question, "Of course we are. We're twins living in hell." Casting her eyes downward, the writer buried her face into her cup. She should not have said that aloud. It left the door opened for too many unwanted questions or judgments. Yet, she didn't feel compelled to leave or cover up the statement.

Both boys looked at the girl from the corner of their eyes. Although Kenny never sung praises about his home life, everyone still assumed it was a normal loving small-town Colorado family at heart. Every family had its issues, like Kevin, but as dysfunctional as they were the families of South Park always pulled it together when it mattered. Or did they? The suspicions the couple had been playing off as Tweek's paranoia whispered in the back of their minds begging to be validated.

Yet, Ali refused to elaborate, and her face remained closed. The boys dropped the subject leaving it to be discussed another day. Grabbing the remote, Craig searched out a movie to watch while offering Ali his pack. When the writer didn't grab it right away, hazel eyes looked over to the teasing look of judgment from the female McCormick. "I thought you didn't like being that douche?"

Slowly pulling the pack back, he chuckled as it was snatched from his hand. "I only smoke outside for the first one out of respect to the host, after that I don't give a shit."

"Is this how you spend all of Token's parties?" Leaving the cigarette hanging between her lips, Ali shrugged off her coat leaving her hat upon her head. Fluffing at the locks that still escaped with one hand the other adjusted her clothes back into position. The old black tank was faded, but it seemed to match perfectly with the girls faded black jeans. At a glance one would assume for a little while that the girl was middle class wearing the latest fashion.

Both hazel and dark green eyes took in the figure from angular face to the flat chest to the wiry limbs. Ink and nicotine stained her finger tips probably the only other color on pale skin save a light flush on her cheeks. Was it from the alchol or being out in the cold? Or was it possibly from something else? How benevolent was Lady Luck willing to be tonight?

As Ali shifted a guarded look between the two boys, they realized they hadn't answered her question. Tweek quickly nodded looking into Ali's eyes a light blush making the freckles that dusted across the bridge of his nose stand out. "Crowds can set me off. So much pressure to be the person everyone thinks I am. Also any one of them could be on the verge of shooting everyone. What if I accidentally spill my drink on them?!" Making a face a twitch snapped the blondes head to the side sharply. Leaning back he closed his eyes relaxing as Craig playing with his hair.

Ali smiled gently and rubbed her elbow against his arm pleased to feel Tweek relax even further with her added physical contact. Putting her empty cup on the coffee table, Ali snuggled back enjoying how the couch pulled the other two closer to her. Neither moved to create distance, which Ali decided to take for tonight enjoying everything that happened until the dawn broke the horizon resetting the town back to normal.

The trio watched the movie, idly chit chat weaving between the film's dialogue. Ali and Craig both like horror and films, though the later for drastically different reasons. Ali wanted to write the scripts while Craig hoped to be behind the camera one day. Tweek and Ali geeked out over the newest releases of anime resulting in a heated discussion of OTPs. The boys talked about their late night walks to look at the stars when Tweek's insomnia was its worst. While Ali admitted to usually drawing until she passed out whenever she had the night shift or a day off.

After making plans to meet up the next time insomnia won, Craig pulled out his pipe filling the bowl with weed. Light green eyes observed his actions. Partially because she enjoyed watching Craig move, but also because she wanted a hit. Tonight was going so well she wanted to fully let loose trusting Craig and Tweek enough to see her completely relaxed. Noticing Ali watching him, Craig raised an eye brow in inquiry. "What some?"

Ali turned back to the movie crossing her arms. "Nah. I don't like using Kevin's shit. He always finds a reason to make me pay extra if I 'dip into the supply'."

"Jack aurg ah ass!" Tweek growled. Leaning to the side he flopped his head into Ali's lap while an arm snuck around her waist. While the female twin was distracted processing the sudden change in position, Tweek shifted his body so that his hips faced into the couch. Although he couldn't see it, Tweek could feel Craig glaring at him as both felt Ali relax allowing the increase in physical contact. The smug grin only lived for a moment when a moan threatened to escape.

Stroking his hair Ali marveled at how soft the unruly locks were to touch. Maybe the alcohol was taking hold or maybe Ali just really wanted to open up to the two people who were the closest to friends as she had..no maybe they really were her friends. Either way the bluette whispered, "The worst part is, I remember when he was actually a cool older brother. He was the first to really talk seriously about sexuality with me. He searched the internet for days until he could explain polyamory."

The sweet smell of weed wafted toward them and a hand began massaging Ali's neck. Ignoring the fears that whispered societies opinions and that this might all disappear in the morning, the bluette leaned into Craig her head resting on his shoulder. Tweek's arm tightened around her waist creating a new sense relief to the topic of her family.

Ali knew the boys didn't know how important physical touch was toward communication for her, but as they continued to rub and hold her, the closer they became to the female McCormick. Wanting to return her appreciation, Ali continued to play with Tweek's hair letting her fingers massage deeper into the tresses running along the scalp. Licking her lips she debated how she could appropriately touch Craig. Regretfully as she currently was sitting, the only thing she could do was put her hand on his knee. With a quiet snort, Ali risked it letting her hand rest atop his knee her thumb moving back and forth.


	5. Chapter 5

They remained like that silently passing the bottle back and forth with the boys passing the bowl again. No one made an attempt to move, or shift to create distance. The longer their physical contact lasted the more Ali relaxed her walls letting the boys cuddle closer. As the movie credits began to roll, Craig grabbed the remote clicking through the guide looking for a new movie to watch. Tweek sighed contently shifting to redistribute the pressure on his shoulder. Chuckling Ali contently continued what she was doing, until the bluette realized she needed to pee.

"Hey," Ali patted Tweek's shoulder sitting up striaght. "I need to use the bathroom."

The blonde tightened his grip shaking his head in her lap. The action made Ali's stomach clench and ignited the desire to roughly kiss those thin pouting lips now looking up in her direction. Resisting, she chuckled and gently pushed him off as she started to raise from the couch.

Suddenly the writer was pulled into a lap and Tweek again made to trap her waist. Laughter ripped from Ali's lips as they wrestled for a moment the boys whining weak protests. Finally getting away, Ali flipped off both boys. "If I pee my pants I'm gonna kill you both." Her empty threat was only met with cheeky grins. Childishly sticking her tongue out Ali started to head to bedroom door.

"Hey!" Craig's voice made the bluette pause looking over her shoulder. The taller boy pointed to the privet bathroom. "There's a bathroom right there."

Green eyes looked at the door uncomfortably. Although yes it was a bathroom, it was still Token PRIVET bathroom. It was an intimate space that Ali felt she didn't have permission to enter. Maybe it was the anxiety talking, but the idea of intruding into someone's personal bubble unwanted didn't settle well in her stomach. Besides...what if the boys heard her pee?

Opening the door, the bluette shrugged, "I'm afraid I'll break one of the lavishly carved soaps. At least in one of the guest bath, I can blame it on someone else." Laughter followed her out into the hallway only dying as she closed the door. Relief allowed the pleasant buzz to return to Ali's brain and she took off down the hall a smile plastered to her face.

Cutting off a scantly clad partier, the female McCormick unceremoniously locked the door in a girl's green face. As dry heaving faded, Ali chuckled leaning on the sink. She knew she wasn't completely gone yet, but the quick movement had unbalanced her vision.

When her eyes cleared, the writer used the sink to guide her descent onto the porcelain throne. Releasing a long content breath, she reflected how every minute she got to spend with Tweek and Craig was worth leaving her hole in the wall. Especially if how she was sent off was the beginnings of a night of cuddles. Green eyes roved the bathroom before staring into the mirror. Her dye was almost grown out what color should… No wait...

"Fuck you, Kenny!" The bluette yelled throwing a roll of toliet paper into her brother's face.

Chuckling Kenny deflected the toilet paper and waved from the bathtub. Holding the curtain back enough so that he could see out, the boy in the orange parka smiled goofily obviously drunk or high or both. "Breaking the seal, I see."

Covering her face Ali muttered, "This is weird even for twins."

"You were the one who walked in on us." Green eyes went dead as the girl tried to pull her tank over her knees. There was someone else in the tub with Kenny, more than likely in the middle of having some sort of sex with her brother. Seeing the realization crossed her face, Kenny gave a shit eating grin before looking behind the curtain. "Don't stop."

Groaning Ali touched her forehead to her knees. "I fucking seriously hate you." Looking up she added, "Also you never came to check in on me."

Kenny moaned in pleasure before responding. "No you love me, but if I had come to find you then you would have hated me. Oh god," the boy's head made a thud as it hit the wall. Holding up his finger to Ali's annoyed tsk, he eventually continued, "I got you an impromptu date with the two boys you obsess over. At the same time even. AND, I would like to add, from what I caught a glimpse of, a fucking cuddle fest without the hassle of dinner first."

Looking up with a glare, Ali was about to sarcastically apologize. Although she wished he had at least said hi, her brother hadn't forgotten his promise. Neither of them. Instead, Ali's face turned mortified finding Kenny's attention back inside the tub. "Craig and Tweek. I know it's cute."

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Ali didn't bother to say anything. If the boys didn't figure out her infatuation at the end of the night, it would be all over South Park by the end of the week. Motioning for Kenny to shut the curtain she waited until she heard the rings rattle along the bar before cleaning herself and pulling her pants back into place. As the hot water help soothe some of her agitation, the bluette looked over to say goodbye to her asshat of a brother.

Kenny offered an apologetic smile, his drug adled brain realizing he had said too much by naming Craig and Tweek. Ali shrugged before letting a bashful smile spread across her lips in forgiveness. Even if everyone found out, this really was the best night of her life so far. None of this would have happened without Kenny. About to say goodbye again so her brother can have his own fun, Kenny stopped his twin with a look. A silent conversation ensued.

 _You want to see?_

Tsking Ali rolled her eyes. You _are disgusting._

 _Come on. I know you want too and it would excite them._

Ali broke eye contact. It was true, regretfully her twin knew all too well how much sex fascinated Ali. The imagery it created that she could then recreate into her own fantasies when she wrote. Blushing the excuse was weak even in her mind. No, the female McCormick was a voyeur plain and simple, just as her brother was an exhibitionist. Tapping her thigh, the writer knew she should just go back to Craig and Tweek.

Green eyes looked back to blue which only gloated knowingly back. _Come here, Ali._

 _I really don't want to see your dick, asshole._ Yet Ali walked over to the edge of the tub licking her lips on anticipation. The thought of spending the rest of the night cuddling after watching two people immerse themselves in sexual satisfaction, suddenly sounded ten times more appealing. If only Kenny couldn't read her thoughts so that she could continue to pretend to be disgusted with her brother.

 _It would look like your dick if you were born with one. What's the difference?_ Kenny let his head fall back to the shower wall again letting it roll it back and forth as his partner did something particularly pleasing.

"You are the worst." Ali hissed in Kenny's face already memorizing the aroused gloating expression to use in another story. Slowly looking into the tub, pale pink lips twisted into a smirk. A head of blonde with a characteristic undercut bobbed up and down a penis Ali forced herself not to see.

Innocent blue eyes looked up unfocused as their owner took a moment to gather his breath. The boy lowered his head again when getting silent encouragement from Kenny, but paused when his eyes flicked over realizing Ali was watching. Although embarrassment flashed across the boy's face it was over ridden with arousal at this depraved situation. Waiting until Ali huffed and gestured toward the currently uncovered penis, Butter's went back to work humming in pleasure.

"Seriously, you are going to hell for corrupting Butters." Ali sat on the edge of the tub seeing a whole new side to the town's sweet nature boy. The desire to push the innocent boy to his limits and beyond was something the twins had only confessed once to each other after sharing a bottle of cheep Smirnoff. If she didn't respect her brother's special friendship, god this put a whole new meaning upon that, Ali would have considered at least flirting with Butter's whenever he came in for breakfast.

Instead Butter's had been labeled as a forbidden fruit, there but untouchable. Naturally, Kenny decided that he needed to touch, needed to taste, needed to see how far he could push Butter's outside of the mold that was so carefully crafted around the blonde haired teen. Ali wouldn't judge him, but one thing made this situation even more taboo than defiling innocence. The mouth around Kenny's cock wasn't that of his current girlfriend. Red was gonna have his hide if she found out about this and the guilty look in crystal blue eyes told Ali her brother knew it as well.

Ignoring the consequences to come, Kenny chuckled at Ali's comment and began affectionately running his fingers through Butter's hair. The action was not unnoticed by the writer and a flash of jealousy coursed through her as someone else received affection from her twin. As quickly as it had come the jealousy was easy to let go. Incest was not one of her many kinks, not even when she read smut online. No, whatever prompted her bother to show affection to Butter's could be hashed out another day.

Sitting back Ali let herself enjoy the show. Her stomach fluttering and twisting as her cheeks flushed a deeper red. Butters moaned as Kenny's toe stroked the younger boy's now exposed weeping member. She was impressed and captivated as Butter's denied himself release by keeping his hands clamped to Kenny's hips. The normally shy boy allowed himself to be teased by her brother the act fulfilling needs in both of its participants, while also revealing that whatever this was, it wasn't the first time it had happened.

Ali supposed she should be shocked that the sweet innocent Butters, who was easily influenced by others, had a depraved side. Yet, she knew personally that looks were always deceiving and when you repress someone long enough someone new will be born. Watching for a moment more, Ali stood up as it was getting obvious the end was near. Although the moment of release is one of her favorite parts, there were unspoken boundaries surrounding Butters Stotch.

Leaving the bathroom, the writer made sure to close the door tight. She could still feel the flush on her checks and butterflies in her stomach from watching Butter's give into his darker desires. Heading down to the kitchen, Ali wanted a drink before going back to that already, at least on her end, sexually charged room. In her current state, she might not be satisfied with just cuddles. Grabbing the nearest bottle, she was about to pour it into an abandoned cup when two arms slipped around her waist.

"So this is...SHIT!"

The person jumped away as their hand had migrated up Ali's chest until it had groped her very small but still very present breast. Turning slowly Ali tried to calm her anxiety that had came back in full force as a multitude of thoughts rushed through her mind. First, she did not recognize the smell, voice, or general feel of the person who just groped her chest. Second, they obviously were not expecting a girl, which could possibly bring its own load of shit. Three, Ali surprisingly wanted to run back to the safety of Craig and Tweek rather than fight this battle again.

Taking a deep breath she released it slowly seeing Stan wringing his hands as he apologized profusely. Her flight instinct eased back taking with it most of her anxieties. Out of all of Kenny's friends, Stan was by far her favorite. The noriette had been the first to take the time to tell the differences between the twins shortly after they met in preschool. Since he had always taken whatever the twins threw at him in stride.

As black eyes roved her features, Stan's face fell recognizing Ali. Covering his it with his free hand, the sports star groaned. "Ali I'm so sorry. I thought you were someone else."

Grabbing her hat, Ali scrubbed her hair for a moment. "I'm just thankful it was you. Anyone else and I would certainly be ostracized by this shitty town for beating up a sports star. Also, I'd be in jail, but that's not new to the McCormicks." Stan's lips quirked a little at Ali's attempt to lighten the mood. Raising the bottle to her lips, the bluette recognized the taste of whiskey. Not her first choice, but it would do to calm her nerves back to the happy place she was at originally. Wiping her lips she asked, "Who did you think I was?"

Stan blushed and shifted his weight back a forth. This only peeked Ali's intrest and she considered teasing the boy for an answer when the answer decided to joined them.

"Who are you talking too?" Kyle draped himself on Stan's shoulder his balance unsteady. Ali raised an eye brow meeting Stan's eyes. The red head currently wore his signature green hat along with a black tank and matching jeans. Taking another sip Ali teased Stan with her eyes not needing a word to make the sports star blush bright red. Oblivious to what was happening, Kyle smiled recognition brightening his face, "Ali! Thanks again for looking over my college essay. It really felt polished, you are a genius."

Shrugging Ali looked to the side taking another drink. "No problem. You are the brilliant one so it was easy work." Thinking about the softness of Tweek's hair, Ali shook herself back into her happy mood. Looking at the raven haired boy and the red head with a teasing smile the female twin asked, "So are you two open or not?"

After a slight akward pause, Stan leaned his head to rest on Kyle's. "Not."

"Staaaaan," Kyle pressed himself against Stan's arm nervous at the easy admission. Yet a blush dusted his cheeks as the shorter boy couldn't deny his happiness at the recognition of their relationship.

"I grabbed her waist thinking it was you. And its Ali, she's no different from Kenny." Stan gesutrued to Ali before taking up a relaxed stance. "I'm surprised Kenny hasn't told you yet."

"We talk, but we also know when to keep our mouths shut. Congratulations." Giving them a quick salute with the bottle the writer took another sip. "Though this explains why my brother hasn't been bringing you too around to the coffee shop." Ali gave a cheeky grin, "He owes me 20 bucks." To her amusement both blushed with a groan.

"Kenny! Who owes you money? I hope it's the Jew." Appearing out of nowhere, which in and of itself is quiet impressive, Cartmen threw his arm around Ali's shoulder. Stiffening the bluette tried to shy away from the larger boy, but his sudden appearance had caught her off guard. Cartman was not her favorite person in the town, hell if it was down to asking him or her father for help Ali would break the year of silence. Kenny might be close with him, but Ali was always uncomfortable with the boy's racist, sexiest, and general hatred to things. Especially, since she was different from the rest of the town.

The large boy constricted his muscles feeling Ali trying to slip away adding a little of his own weight after drunkenly shifting around for a bit. She could tell he was fairly inebriated as he continued to put weight upon Ali's shoulders even when she grunted and tried to push him off. This situation was starting to trigger her and all the female twin wanted was to run outside for a cigarette.

"Shut up, Fatass!" Kyle growled and took a step toward Cartman. However, the red head misjudged his balance and fell forward. Stan quickly caught his secret boyfriends waist and pulled Kyle to his side. Stan fussed quietly so that he couldn't be heard over the music, but the intention was clear as day for anyone will to think.

"HA HA HA!" Cartmen laughed. "You're wasted and you need your loving boy toy to take care you. You are sooooo pathedic."

"Again, Super Best Friends, asshole." Stan sneered jestering between himself and Kyle hiding behind the label they had used to explain their close relationship prior to knowing their feelings. "Also that's not Kenny." Stan gave Ali an apologetic look obviously embarrassed by his friend's current and possible future behavior.

"Whatever and of course it's Kenny. I would recognize him even with blue hair." Cartman finally looked down at Ali who stared back in blatant unamusement. The graduating class' claimed sociopath blinked as though something confused him greatly. Giving him a moment to try and figure it out, it soon came clear the boy with a blue and yellow beanie couldn't put his finger on what was different.

"Just let me go, dick." Ali took a swig adding a middle finger to hopefully drive the point home that she was done being used as a support post.

Cartmen rubbed an eye his beer sloshing dangerous in its cup. "This is weird. It sounds like Kenny and I mean looks like Kenny, but I never noticed how soft his face was, or the light color of his green eyes."

Slowly Cartment started to lean closer.

In an instant Ali knew exactly what the drunk boy was going to do. Eyes going large she knew she did NOT want to participate. It might be easier in the long run to let Cartman to do as he pleases, but Ali couldn't stop the gut clenching disgust at being kissed by this boy.

Pulling her arm back the writer prepared to punch the large boy or hit him with the bottle whichever made contact first. If only she had hit Stan when he grabbed her minutes before. At least he wouldn't press charges later and later they would all have a laugh about that drunken night. The worst part is Kenny might be upset later, but that was only if he got Ali to confess.

Before the situation could escalate, a hand grabbed Ali's extended elbow and pulled her easily from underneath Cartmen. As most of his weight was on Ali, he started to follow but a hand planted itself firmly in the large boy's chest pushing him back in the opposite direction. Cartmen grunted struggling to find his balance knocking most of the table's contents to the floor.

As liquids flowed in mini waterfalls off the surface, a glance up at her savior found Craig glaring darkly at Cartmen. As he moved Ali behind him, the taller boy growled, "Stop harassing, Ali. If you want Kenny I saw him in the upstairs bathroom. You can take a number."

Reaching up to grab Craig''s elbow, Ali hoped he could feel her appreciation. Her other thumb tapped erratically against his joint as her nerves sorted out what almost happened. Craig's hand tightened as he pulled the bluette behind his back, his hand sliding up to hook around her neck. WHAT?! Mind blank Ali forgot all about Cartman.

Regaining his footing, Cartman sat on the table's edge shaking his head trying to get his thoughts into a straight line. Seeming to get the engine of a train moving, Cartmen took a moment to look Ali up and down. With a sharp breath he realized indeed he had mixed up the twins. To hide his embarrassment, the brown haired boy pinched the bridge of his nose, "Right, I forgot about Kenny's trans sibling. _That_ was a close call."


	6. Chapter 6

Silence filled that small area where the drink bar had once been set up. Anyone close enough to hear what was being said quickly exited the kitchen. Those walking in to grab a drink, no matter their level of intoxication, quietly backed out to find one of the floating bottles. Kyle, Stan, and Craig all stared at Cartman in varying leaves of disbelief.

Ali on the other hand slowly shifted from annoyance to pissed off. Beside the obvious slander and hate being throwing about, calling her a close call took the writer from one extreme to the other. Her anxiety was bottled up and put upon the back burner as her anger flared brightly. She knew she wasn't anyones first choice and sometimes not even their second. Doesn't mean the bluette would let anyone say it aloud.

To make it worse Craig had tightened his hand around Ali's elbow moving protectively in front of her and threateningly toward Cartman. A small part of Ali would look back on this action in the far future fondly, but in that moment all it did was add insult to injury. She didn't need saving because of some chivarly bullshit.

He wasn't doing it because he cared about her like he cared for Tweek nor like how Kenny cared. Where the fuck was her brother? Still doting on Butters probably. Wait, was she jealous at Tweek and Butters right now? Embarrassment only made her angry burn hotter. This was stupid there was no reason to be jealous at this time. She was angry at Cartman for being a dick.

Ripping herself from Craig's side, Ali refused to look at anyone except the hateful child leaning against the table. Training her face to be devoid of emotion, the bluette walked forward placing the bottle on the table. "I'm not transgender, you bastard. That's just hateful." Looking over she met guarded eyes. "Even if I was, it wouldn't change the fact that you want my brother's dick. So why don't you let that high horse you ride fuck you in the ass and leave me alone." Turning on heel she headed back to Token's room. Forget this stupid party, forget these stupid kids, forget this stupid ass town. Fuck them all.

Storming into the room, Ali grabbed her coat ignoring Tweek when he asked what was wrong. It wasn't Tweek's fault, and she had no desire for him to take the brunt of her anger. It was already embarrassing enough that he was seeing her this angry right now. Reaching into her pocket she meant to wrap her hands around her cigarettes only to remember she didn't have any. Looking to the coffee table she stared at Craig's discarded pack.

Reaching for the packet she muttered, "Tell Craig I'll pay him back tomorrow." Yet before her fingers could curl around the cardboard box a larger hand grabbed her fingers. At the same time two arms had wrapped around her waist both actions making Ali freeze. Taking a shaky breath she slowly looking to the side meeting intense hazel eyes.

"You said it, fuck Cartmen. He's a douche." Craig whispered as he pulled back forcing Ali to stand up straight. He didn't let go of her hand, but instead grabbing the other one holding both firmly to his chest his thumbs sweeping over her knuckles. Tweek shifted so that he held her flush against his chest his arms trembling from the constant stream of twitches. Still he lowered his nose into the crook of Ali's neck taking deep even breaths.

Ali's initial anger fizzled, but the empty feeling still remained. They were being nice because they were coworkers nothing more. Still as both of them pressed closer to her in comfort she found it harder to believe. Wasn't this what friends did? How many times had she spied Kenny doing the same for Kyle or Stan? It was probably the alcohol talking, it had to be, but their presence as comforting and Ali wanted to be comforted.

"What happened?" Tweek whispered running his nose back and forth along her shoulder. Ali desperately wished she didn't have her coat on so that she could better feel him scenting...'Not right now. This is no time for kinks.' The action was soothing along with the grounding anchor Craig's hands provided. The writer fought to not give in and wrap herself tightly in the safety net the boys provided. She has been embarrassed enough over the years by giving into her vulnerabilities. She just wanted Kenny to graduate then they could leave and her life could finally start.

Yet the longer they held on, the harder it was to resist. Releasing a long sigh, all the tense left Ali's body and she slumped forward resting her forehead to Craig's chest. "Cartman made a move, I declined. He responded in Cartman fashion." Ali mumbled just loud enough to be heard both loving and hating giving into how safe she felt in Tweek's arms. Also for appreciating how Craig's large hands made her feel smaller than her tall height.

"He purposely called her transgender and a close call to hide the fact he went after her because he thought she was Kenny." Craig elaborated with a huff falling onto the couch tugging Ali's hands. Tweek was less about offering her choice physically pulling her along as he refused to loosen his hold. She could get away, she knew she could if she tried they respected her that much, but the bluette didn't want to so she allowed them to pull her down shifting into a similar set up as earlier that night.

Once they were settle, emotions began to roll around inside Ali her anger no longer there to keep them quiet. Shoving her palms into her eyes to stop the tears from spilling over, the bluette gave a frustrated growl. "Why can't I just live a normal fucking life with no one paying attention to me?" Muttering incoherently about not caring being so fucking honest with these boys, she scrubbed at her face to keep it hidden.

"Not even us?" Ali snorting hearing the pout in Tweek's question.

Dropping her hands, Ali gave a weak smile truly not caring that she was being completely honest with these two. "You guys and Kenny are fine." Running her fingers into Tweek's hair, the writer let her head fall backwards. The lump in her throat rose again as her emotions started to spiral along with her thoughts. "Fuck." She muttered reserving herself to the fact that she would no longer be able to drink that night. Once Ali's mood shifted from happy party, she became depressive which only lead her to become like her parents if she continued to drink.

"Are you a sad drunk?" Craig asked lighting up his bowl again.

"Normally no, but once it hits..." Ali trailed off letting them fill in the rest. Before she could dwell upon a pair of lips covered her own and a tongue forced its way into her mouth.

'What the fuck?!'

Ali's jaw dropped opened in shock and shortly after the sweet taste of weed filled the cavern of her mouth. Taking a sharp intake of breath the smoke rushed to fill her lungs. The shotgun didn't shock her as much as the electricity that shot through her body as Craig's tongue slide along the roof of her mouth. He tasted of drugs and alcohol, but also arousing and mind numbing...or that might be alcohol. Thin fingers ghosted his jaw line as slowly Craig pulled back watching as the smoke curled in its escape.

Green eyes widened and searched his face trying to understand, but when he only smiled knowingly at her, Ali started to panic. She had kissed him back, she had given into the primal desires she had been ignoring, and had completely fucked up what friendship she had with Tweek. He had just been comforting her and then she kissed his boyfriend!

Looking to Tweek she was about to apologize to hopefully salvage a work relationship, but before she could get a word out another pair of lips pressed flush with her own. Instead of instantly forcing her lips opened, this time they brushed softly against her's a few times tenderly. Her muscles clenched while her stomach twisted, but still she reached up cupping Tweek's jaw. Taking that as a sign to continue, the blonde eased her lips with his tongue patiently waiting for her to open them before shotgunning his smoke.

Ali's mind was again blank unable to process that both boys had initiated this action, and how fucking good it felt to kiss them. Where was this going? What happened later? Tweek eventually pulled away, but he didn't go far as her hand had migrated to knot in his hair. Holding her breath while counting to three, Ali tried to pull her walls up. Blowing the smoke out the side of her mouth, Alie horsely asked, "What the fuck are you two doing?"

A hand slide up her thigh, drawing her gaze back over to Craig. The arrogant teen chuckled, "I thought we were pretty obvious."

Grabbing his wrist, Ali panted was this their plan all along? What was their plan? Was this to starve off boredom for a night? The writer's insides turned cold and her hands tightened. It was better to end this now. "Just because I have had multiple partners at once, doesn't mean I jump into drug fueled orgies."

Tweek chuckled leaning over to nuzzle her neck placing an opened mouth kiss. Tapping on her wrist a few times, it took a few blinks for Ali to realize she must be hurting him a little. Relaxing her fingers she moved her hand down to grip his shoulder still trying to keep grounded so that she can think.

Humming in approval, he whispered into her ear, "We've been talking about this for a while now." Nipping at her ear, Ali shuttered in pleasure before putting pressure on his blonde quickly repositioned them with Ali between his legs as him leaning against the arm rest. Craig followed holding his body over her's watching her face.

"It's true. We've talked long and deep, even quarreled over this. This isn't a whim, well the timing is a whim," The lazy grin of one no longer in their sober mind stole Craig's face, yet it was truthful at the very least. Locking his eyes into sea green, he grew serious as though trying to put convey the importance of his next words. "Choosing you wasn't a whim."

Ali panted aroused, scared, yet so desperately wanting all this to be real. She had already thrown caution to the wind a dozen times, and each time had left her hurting more than she would ever admit to anyone. To make it worse this was Craig and Tweek.

"What happens tomorrow morning? Do I just leave and we never speak of this again?" She wasn't going to sign up for that bull shit again. It might be awkward for a while, but hell she wasn't going to be ignore for her sexuality. Ali felt her eyes prickle again, but forced her tears not to fall. More than that, she didn't want this if it meant losing them completely.

Tweek hummed grabbing Ali's free hand that hung limply off the couch. Intertwining their fingers he brought it up to his lips. "No." He brushed his nose along her knuckles as his lips mouthed at the back of her hand around his words. "Craig's mom usually has food ready when we wake up, and then we play video games all day. You only have to leave if you want too. As for never speaking of this again, well we have to wait and see if tonight is a flop. BUT I know Craig's a beast in bed and he is always telling me how good I am."

"Hey!" Craig scowled over Ali's head at Tweek.

The blonde only chuckled dropping his mouth to Ali's ear. He spoke in an innocent voice, but his words loaded with insinuations. "I've heard of your exploits so I have confidence."

Ali groaned tightening her hold on Tweek's hand, while her other hand trailed up Craig's arm letting his hand free to rub against her hip. He was an Omega, there was no doubt in Ali's mind, because she had never been turned on so quickly in her life. The teasing atmosphere was back, but now the arousal was no longer masked by anyone one in the group. Although Ali's unstable equilibrium made the room tilt, the influence of both drugs in her system made everything come into a calm focus.

Craig's hand slipped under Ali's tank making her back arch. Tweek took the chance to go back to kissing and licking at her neck affectionately his breaths deep as though taking in her scent. God if he ends up being a natural omega, perhaps Ali will finally have someone who needs physical touch. Some one she can dote on affectionately. Ali's heart rate kicked up as her mind raced with her personal fantasies making their actions more intense.

A deep nasally voice broke through her thoughts, but it wasn't until a firm grip to her hip made Ali focus on Craig. His eyes were dark observing her curiously. 'Take control please. Be an Alpha. I can't control myself right now, ground me.' Ali squirmed under his gaze the hand on his arm slipping slightly to clutch at his sweatshirt sleeve. Tugging she continued to beg silently, one of her legs sliding off the couch offering herself to his command.

Whether Craig caught on or if it was instinct, the taller boy moved into the space opened to him looking down at both Ali and Tweek. Smirking he lightly drug his nails across her abdomen listening to Ali moan followed by Tweek as her wiggling caused friction to his groin. The writer prayed that he was getting as much pleasure as her from the power play.

Nonchalantly, Craig began to talk again. "Kenny claims you both are twins to the core. From your looks to your personalities. Which promoted Tweek to comment that even some of your tattoos would be the same. I bet that you have the matching tree of life on the right side of your chest, but Tweek here claims to have seen a cherry tree on Kenny's hip. I can not see Kenny getting such a tattoo."

Ali blink hazily before finally asking, "What does the winner get?"

"Originally your first kiss, but guess it will just be a kiss." Tweek answered in a whisper obviously not put out with how plans have changed.

Letting go of Craig's arm, the bluette grabbed Tweek's head and brought his face down to hers. Just before their lips touched, Ali breathed out, "I'll make up for it." Pulling Tweek flush against her lips, Ali melted inside yet pushed her tongue hunger into his mouth taking control right off the bat. Her movements were returned with as much hunger and the blonde seemed content to let her have the lead sending adrenaline rushing through Ali's veins.

At her waist she heard Craig swear as cold air wrapped around her exposed stomach. Chapped lips placed opened mouthed kisses over the 2-month-old tattoo. Pulling away as her breath hitched, her skin still sensitive, Ali took a moment to catch her breath; while, Tweek took the chance to look down marveling at the line work disappearing under her waist band.

Arching her back so that her lips were near his ear, Ali whispered, "Lift up my shirt."

Her skin tingled from all sorts of sensations. From the loss of heat to her torso, to the feeling of eyes roving her body, to her own narsistic arosal when she looks at the tree of life planted between her tiny breast. Ali always hated now her boobs were so uninteresting, so when Kenny suggested they get tattoos for their 17th birthday she began making the fake ids that night.

When Craig looked up with his signature emotionless look, Ali only grinned cheekily. "You were too specific on placement. if you had just said chest you would have won because we got this on first." Craig swore accepting his loss fair and square.

"You aren't wearing a bra." Tweeks cold hands came around to trace the lines of the tattoo. Not subtly letting his fingers feel the underside of her breast.

Ali moaned and wiggled, "Don't need one. They hardly bounce and wearing one only makes me feel uncomfortable."

"I won't lie that is hot." Craig rested his forehead against Ali's stomach taking long deep breaths. Tweek hummed his agreement gnawing on Ali's ear while still enjoying the view of her torso. Ali closed her eyes relishing in the attention and affection she always secretly craved. Her own hands were idolly running through raven locks tracing patterning into any exposed skin on either boy.

Suddenly the door flew opened hitting the wall with a bang. Ali sat up shoving Craig away panicking at being discovered, afraid of what the person would say, afraid of how the boys would react. Tugging her shirt down quickly she looked over to the door with a scowl. Clyde hung off Token's shoulder laughing hysterically, while Token smiled goofily moving around in place his equilibrium no longer stable.

The smile only broadened as Token stared at the three of them. "Did we interrupt?"

"Yes," Craig growled while Tweek groaned the same answer. Ali only rolled her eyes with a huff looking to the far corner. Her fingers dug into her sides as her brain thought of every possible thing Token could say. Tweek's cold palms began running up and down her biceps while he rested his chin on her shoulder comfortingly. Craig shifted to lean on the back of the couch hoping his glare would be enough to make Token leave.

"Good." Token clumbsily made it over to his bed dropping Clyde upon its comfy surface. "I've told you every time I have a party, not to hook up in my room. It's my room! If anyone should get something its me."

"And me!" Clyde pumped his fist in the air before laughing again. Running his hands through his hair Clyde sighed, "Shit this feels nice."

Ali chanced a glance over to Token and noticed the boy had his face in his hands. Looking up he refused to look at Craig or Tweek's shit eating grins instead he locked eyes with Ali. Raising an eye brow he just now acknowledged the other McCormick twin. His brain tried to piece together something, but it was too bogged down with drugs and alcohol to think past one thought.

Shrugging his shoulders, he pointed to the door. "Welp, shows over. See you losers Monday."

"What are you talking about, it's about to get start. The only question is whose watching who?" The weed must be taking hold because the words were out of Ai's mouth even after silently telling herself to grab her coat. Holding her breath she froze, she knew Kenny would laugh even Craig and Tweek, but what about these people?

Chaos erupted almost instantly as Token sputtered trying to find a witty comeback, Clyde ooohed from the bed his hand haphazardly searching out Token's belt loop and tugging on it muttering something only Token could hear. Tweek squeaked a "What!" before burying his face in Ali's back wrapping his arms tightly around her mid section. Craig fell off the couch gripping his sides in gut busting laughter. Ali tapped her thumb against her thigh nervous at her lack of control, but pleased that her joke had been... well received.

"NOT happening!" Token eventually sputtered and pointed to his door. His face was flushed and his hand gripped Clyde's both for support as well as to keep the boy from exploring in the presence of others. Ali shrugged giving him a smirk that said your loss as she bent over to retrieve her coat. Noticing the added weight of Tweek's body, green eyes softened twisting her head around to press a gentle kiss to his forehead.

Glancing back over to Token, she found him again squinting. Clearing her throat the female twin slipped from Tweek's arms gently kicking Craig's shoes. Refusing to look at anyone she waited, for either the boys to get ready or Token to finally get enough of his thoughts around to say something. She hated how she feared other's opinions, but the past was a compelling arguement.

Craig let loose another round of laughter before finally standing grabbing his coat. Leading the way to the door, the taller boy swung over to Token giving him a friendly bro hug. "Awesome party as always, dude." Their voiced dropped for a second holding a privet conversation, punctuated with "hey's" from Clyde.

Tweek hung back with Ali humming a tune she didn't recognize. The sound calmed her as did the hand that had found its way into her hair. Still the twin would prefer to get out of here, away from unwanted attention. As Craig returned to them, Ali started to leave the room.

"Ali! It was nice to see you come out."

Pausing in the door green eyes looked back expecting this to be sarcasm, especially after her joke. Yet, an honest smile with a hint of mischief covered their owner's face. "Don't forget to help me with math later!"

Nodding once Ali quickly left. It was pleasantries and to get a math tutor that was the only reason. Nothing more, nothing less.

Right? Right?

Suddenly the house to was too small. Ali pressed closer to Craig trying to urge him faster while her breath came in short gasps, but the raven haired boy wasn't accustom to her silent instructions and only glanced back with a questioning look. Darting her eyes around Ali could feel the stares, she couldn't see them but they were there. Were there more people here?

Tweek reached across her shoulder to tap Craig's, and that was the breaking point. Ali was trapped and she needed to get out ... now.


	7. Chapter 7

Darting left through the only opening, Ali shouldered passed Craig rushing from the house as fast as her wobbly legs would move. Reaching the drive she doubled over her rib shaking with each movement. The cold created an anchor from the swirling sensations as exposed skin began to prickle. Looking around the bluette saw no body else, not even steamed up car windows. She was alone. Focusing upon the ragged breaths entering her lungs the writer tried to talk herself down.

No one expects anything from you out here, you can relax and no one will judge you.

 _Except for everyone who watched you run out of the house like a madwoman._

No! They don't matter anymore! You aren't going to see any of them again.

 _Only tomorrow at work when they come to cure their hang overs. Oh, and for the rest of your miserable life here in South Park._

"FUCK!" Ali growled as her inner self refused to listen to logic. Scrubbing at her face, the female McCormick tried shove that illogical monster back into its cave in the recesses of her mind. Except it had grabbed her shoulders and chest squeezing tightly. Gasping Ali began pulling at her coat trying to fan air down her chest as her imagination drew up the image of dark tendrils ...

STOP!

She pushed the imagery she forced herself to inspect every detail of the nearest car. If there was one helpful thing she had taken away from those free online counselors it was she couldn't let her imagination feed her anxiety. Pulling the beat up prepaid phone from her pocket she hit the speed dial for Kenny. Taking a another shaky breath she began to count the rings. Everything was going to be fine as soon as Kenny picked up. She would give him the signal, they would go home and sleep up their respective levels of inebriation.

 **"We are sorry, but the number you are trying to reach..."**

"Shit!" Ali yelled and grabbed her forehead. Why?! Why of all times when she needed him this badly Kenny wasn't there?

 _Because he is finally tired of taking care of you._ The imaginary tendrils slipped into her chest digging and wiggling.

Stop it! The bluette screamed at herself pressing the speed dial again. It was all lies and she logically knew that, even as her heart continued to race while her stomach dropped in dread.

 **"We are sorry..."**

Hanging up the writer tried again. What piece of ass did he grab that is soooo fucking interesting he would ignore his phone! He always answered when she called twice. He knew she wouldn't call twice unless it was getting bad. He was her brother! He was the only one who knew how bad it got, the only one she trusted to see her in this state and pull her out.

Pinching the bridge of her nose Ali logically reasoned neither Butters or Red deserved being called a piece of ass. Her brother deserved to have as much of a life that South Park could provide as he could for this last year. Logically, she wasn't going to die, nor reach a point of no return. Logically, this would all be over in probably an hour with a funk lingering for a day or two. Logically no one would even remember her leaving. Logically.

The emotional side only screamed louder. Emotionally she was alone. Emotionally there was no facing her peers tomorrow, they would laugh, scorn, mock, what have you because she was too weak to walk 100 god damn yards without breaking down. Emotionally no one would ever love this dark monster that clung to her back like a fucking kola bear never giving her a minute of peace. The emotional side drowned out the logic with demands to know why her brother wouldn't pick up his god damn fucking phone!

Kicking at the snow, the tall youth draped herself over the roof of a parked car gently hitting her head in rhythm with the rings. Insanity was the act of trying the same action over and over, but expecting a different result each time. What was wrong with her for that thought to bring about a bitter comfort? Pressing redial again Ali released a frustrated yell meeting with the automotive voice mail again.

"Ali?"

The writer squeezed her eyes shut ignoring whoever had stumbled upon this unfortunate scene. She should never have come with Kenny. She should have taken her store key and camped out in the coffee shop until her computer was charged. Then snuggled with Karen for the rest of the night. The feeling of water freezing on her cheeks made a few more tears slip out in embarrassment. As soon as Kenny picked up, she would go home and this would all be over.

"Ali," the voice whispered her name with so much care it made the bluette pause. The voice didn't belong to Kenny, but the way they said her name was similar. Glancing over her shoulder she noticed Tweek's hand hovering in between them his lips quirked upwards in understanding. Craig silently observed his blank face both nerve wracking as well as comforting. Slowly Tweek stepped forward until his hand rested on her shoulder, "What d-na-do you need?"

Like a rubber band snapping back into place, Ali felt the tendril's break away and voices quietly hiss in the back of her mind where they belonged. Her chest still felt tight and shame now burned her face, but the all consuming nature was gone. Adverting her gaze to the ground, the bluette hunched her shoulders. She wanted to give in, but ... she just couldn't.

"I'm sorry. This happens sometimes. Just forget about it. I'll see you at work." It's not want she wanted, not what she needed at all. No she wanted them to stay, to tell her she isn't weak maybe even distract her until the funk dissipates. Except that was asking a lot, especially since they had only just gotten this close. It would be for the best in the long run if she kept them away.

 _Besides, who would willingly want to get involved with this mess?_

"It wasn't intentional, right? You weren't running from us, just gah from the house." Tweek asked calmly, his hand sneaking into the gap between Ali's hat and coat to brush against her neck. When she didn't pull away, thin fingers gently curled around the column kneading into the knots. Turning to bury her nose into Tweek's wrist Ali gave a quick nod. "Then nothing to be sorry about. What do you nah-eed to bring you back to center?"

Grabbing his wrist Ali felt her breath pick up momentarily as she realized they weren't taking he offer to leave. Then again, why would this even shock them. Tweek had probably figured out Ali's outburst the moment she broke free. Tension bleed out the bluette and she was gently pulled so that her head rested on Tweek's shoulder. It was comforting to be understood, to not have to explain everything and hope that they don't tell you 'It's mind over matter.' Sniffing once, she muttered, "Kenny wouldn't pick up his phone."

"What a dick." The twitchy blonde chuckled followed by a soothing, "Gah! It's okay. I didn't mean that," when Ali released a whine. Turning her nose into his neck, the female McCormick took deep breaths of coffee and Tweek. If she could have this every time things got overwhelming, maybe interacting with the town wouldn't be so bad.

The boy rubbed circles into her back with one hand while he held her head in place. Glancing at Craig, he received a relieved smile as Ali didn't push them away. Closing his eyes, Tweek let his thoughts drifted back to earlier that evening...was it really just tonight? She had done the exact same thing except this time her nose dug around slightly trying to press against his skin. A warmth spread through Tweek as he rocked them back and forth humming again.

After a few minutes, Ali straightened her back with a sigh. That was far more grounding than listening to Kenny ramble. A pack of cigarettes was offered to the McCormick twin and she took one gratefully. Craig lite the end before lighting his own and moving to relax against the car. Ali did the same and although their shoulders touched, Craig kept his distance only getting closer to wipe some snow off of Tweek's cheek. She appreciated having the option to move away as the writer leaned more weight onto Craig's shoulder.

First to finish, Craig dropped his filter to the ground. "Wanna head to my house, now? Theresa's sleeping over at her friend's so the second floor will be quiet."

Flicking her butt into the yard, Ali raised an eyebrow teasingly. Craig smirked quickly leaning over to hover their lips inches apart, "Well relatively quiet." He kissed her quick but harshly, as though this action had broken free from his self control. Ali could only nod dumbly her insides bubbling with multiple emotions. The atmosphere around them lightened everything teetering back to what had been simmering in Token's room. Tweek leaned across Ali demanding his own kiss from Craig.

Leaving the voices to hiss, Ali kept her mind blank threading her fingers together with Tweek's. Craig moved behind them herding the group toward the beat up Toyota at the end of the line of cars. Opening the front door the bluette allowed Tweek pull her into his lap. As Craig buckled himself in, Ali sought to keep the light mood. "Should you be driving?" She added a disapproving look for good measure.

"No, but you shouldn't be sitting on Tweek's lap either." Hazel eyes swept over the two huddled in the front seat.

"Touche" Ali nodded but made no move to go into the back. She didn't want to be alone, and with no inhibitions to feed the hissing voices of anxiety, Ali snuggled into Tweek's lap. The taller than average female had to hunch her back extra to rest her head on his shoulder, but it was worth it to feel the vibration of the blonde's pleased hum. From the driver seat, knuckles began running lazily over her back just as the hot air could be felt leaving the vents.

The drive was short but thankfully safe. None of them talked letting lingering touches and heated gazes say everything. Once all three were tucked away in Craig's room, Tweek began making himself comfortable while Ali took her time observing the posters and trinkets scattered around. It wasn't the same as Token's room where the personal touches were meant to accent the space. Here it was floor to ceiling covered in posters. A video camera sat upon a tripod next to a computer with a video editor opened upon its screen. Books and notebooks were spewed about the space with what looked like research and notes for scripts ideas. Stripe the 4th sat comfortably in the middle of his cage his nose twitching at the new smells. Ali smiled fondly at him crouching so that they could be eye level with each other.

"Your owner is a huge cinephile isn't he?" Ali whispered smirking at the grunted 'Hey' from across the room. Raising her knuckles so they rested against the wires of the cage, green eyes softened feeling the little pink nose twitch lightly against her skin. A fond smile softened the writer's face as the innocent action stirred up her own desire for a pet. It wasn't possible right now, but perhaps when they move they could find a place the allows pets. As her train of thought continued to jump around, she whispered, "It's ok, I think its cute."

Craig couldn't quiet place the feeling growing in his chest listening to Ali talk to his guinea pig. Ignoring it for now, he wished she would keep talking to Stripe the 4th. It was adorable how Stripe moved around the cage following ink stained fingers hoping for a treat. Suddenly something hit Craig in the back. Looking toward his bed he saw Tweek giving him an impatient look his shirt already off. Right, they had plenty of time to admire how adorable Ali was later. Especially now that he was looking at his sexy boyfriend's chest, the need to see Ali's pressed against it rose in Craig.

Cold air assaulted Ali's head as the logger hat disappeared. Turning slowly to glare playfully up at Craig, she was met with a pair of lips instead. Soft lips that twitched at irregular intervals. When Tweek pulled away, the writer noticed he was missing his shirt. In an instant her mind began to praise the sight. 'He still glowed in the moonlight. I will never be sure if it was reflected into my eyes or if his skin actually glowed, but as my hands traveled the long expanse of perfect skin I could only marvel..." Ali couldn't stop the short story from unfolding while she ran her hand up Tweek's side.

"He doesn't like to be kept waiting. Aaaaaand considering we have been anticipating this for a long time, I can't blame him." Craig's voice was followed by two arms wrapping around Ali's mid section ripping her away from Tweek.

'Compared to the moonlight he was the moon. The surface looked smooth, but when one felt along it there were dips and crevices. Years of working showing itself.' Ali dug her nails under the sleeves feeling Craig's shoulder shift, the muscles tensing in different ways changing the feeling under her hands. Tweek helped get the thread bare flannel off, while rough lips steadily kissed the story trailing off. Pushing her toward the bed, the writer smirked as the boys followed caging her in as though afraid she was going to bolt.

Chuckling, Ali kicked her shoes off scooting to the far corner of the bed so the others could climb up. "I'm not going to run away." Why would she? She finally had what she had only viewed as a far off pipe dream literally in her lap. After everything that happened this night, and they ignored every chance Ali gave them to back out; she wasn't going to let this go. Gripping Craig's hair, she shoved her tongue into his mouth moaning as he shoved it right back. Licking the roof of her mouth again he grunted as Tweek palmed him through his open zipper.

Bracing her hands against the taller boy, Ali helped flipped Craig to his back moving so Tweek could finish taking off his pants. Large hands worked her shirt over her head while thin fingers creased the exposed skin. Perhaps she should have felt cold as her clothes where removed, but there was no time as heated hands or mouths, she honestly can't tell the difference right now, chased unexplored areas in the small full size bed. The smells of sweat and sex filled the room, while they worked actively to keep their noise level to a minimal.

As lust mixed with drugs, and exhaustion things began to blur. Exact details gave away to simply remembering the feeling of skin against skin, of endorphin releases as lips find sensitive spots, to the praises slipping freely. At some point Ali could recall convincing the boys to let her watch from Craig's computer chair. As her piercing eyes took in every shadow and expression to replicate later a shudder would follow. This has never happened before, and It feed her hunger for control. All the while also feeding her arousal whenever she dared to glance into glazed over eyes.

Normally she would watch until the release, but Tweek's pleading look had Ali out of her seat and back in the mix. Her lips eagerly seeking his while her hand wrapped around his dick. When they finally collapsed spent, Ali hummed contently spooning Tweek who had his face pressed into Craig's chest. An arm snaked under her head a warm fingers twirling the hair at the nap of her neck.

She never wanted to wake up.

* * *

Author's Note:

I want to thank everyone who has been here since the beginning, who has joined along the way, and anyone just now starting to read. These past few months have been a challenge, but I'm coming back.

I am also seeking a beta. If anyone is interested or if you know someone please PM here or to my twitter: rangertabbi

Everyone thank you again for all the support.


End file.
